cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Viridian
Overview |zone=Grandville |x=2778|y=243|z=834 |levels=45-50 |introed=None, Viridian is an unlockable contact. |intros=None |enemies= }} As enemy: Viridian is an Archvillain working for Arachnos who can be fought during the Ms. Liberty Task Force in City of Heroes, between levels 45 and 50. As contact: Viridian's level range is 45-50. __toc__ Description Viridian is a very dangerous man who works subtle deals that can change the course of world history. The core of his job is influencing other villain groups through manipulation, sabotage, deal brokering, or collaboration, as it suits the needs of Arachnos. There is some rivalry between his organization of manipulators and Shadow Spider's spies, but both know that they can only succeed at their job with the help of the other. Quotes During the mission Capture Dr. Aeon, in the Ms. Liberty Task Force, he will say the following: At 75% Life: You're putting up a pretty decent fight. Interesting. At 50% Life: This fight's getting a little too interesting. At 25% Life: We've been misled! Is this a trap for you or for us? Defeated: Now I'll never find out... What happens next... On my favorite soap operas... See also * Viridian's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers. Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Viridian is an unlockable contact. Viridian can be unlocked by villains who have obtained the Infiltrator Badge, Tracer Badge, Tank Buster Badge, defeated 200 Crey and 200 Council, and are between levels 45 and 50. New Contact(s) Information Viridian is a very dangerous man who works subtle deals that can change the course of world history. The core of his job is influencing other villain groups through manipulation, sabotage, deal brokering, or collaboration, as it suits the needs of Arachnos. There is some rivalry between his organization of manipulators and Shadow Spider's spies, but both know that they can only suceed at their job with the help of the other. Viridian's name is a reference to two other powerful spies Indigo and Crimson. It's currently unknown if Viridian ever worked with them, but his lack of a right eye hasn't been explained either. Initial Contact Incomplete Requirements I need to know that you've got what it takes if you're going to work with me. You want to show me you're ready? Then listen up. Do what I tell you, and maybe I'll be able to use you: Here's what I need for proof that you're up to the job: Get the Tracer badge. You get it by defeating Tsoo Sorcerers. Also get the Tank Buster badge. You get it by defeating Freakshow bosses. The Infiltrator badge, too. Fight those Paragon Protector clones of Crey's. In fact, make sure you've taken out at least 200 Crey in general. Yeah, and make sure you've taken out at least 200 Council agents. That should about do it. When you got all of that, then we can talk. See you around. Hah! Completed Requirements Here's the deal: I don't normally work with your type. Villains, I mean. Too loud, too unstable. But I have an operation where you could be a major asset. A lot of people fear and respect you. A message delivered by you could carry far more weight to the recipient. And right now, what I need is impact. I don't explain myself, and I don't slow down, and I don't care what you have to say. Take the job or not, that's the only option. Store Viridian sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Story Arc The Conference of Evil Souvenir: A Blank Invitation When you were working with the Arachnos Spy-master Viridian, you had to deliver invitations like this one to some of the most notorious characters in the world of crime. And though the conference this blank invitation led to didn't go as planned, it was still a memorable escapade you recall as The Conference of Evil Viridian was straight and to the point. He needed someone as powerful as you to gather together the heads of several of the more tractable villainous organizations for a conference in the Rogue Isles. You went to deliver the first invitation to Sebastian Frost, the head of the Family. When you got there, you found a lot of Nemesis Army troops on the premises. Frost was there, all right, meeting with one of Nemesis's robotic duplicates. You defeated the double and delivered the invitation to Frost. Unfortunately, Nemesis assumed it was extended to him as well. The next villain on Viridian's list was Tub Ci, the leader of the Tsoo. You found him surrounded by the Paragon Police in Paragon City, and after you delivered the message the two of you fought side by side against the law. You next found yourself trying to hand an invitation to Dreck, the leader of the Freakshow. Dreck was interested, but had to fight you to maintain his image. You gave him the fight he was looking for, and left him with the invite. The invitation after that went to Countess Crey, the head of the Crey Corporation. Due to the legal trouble her company is already in, she wasn't happy to see you bearing an invitation from one of Arachnos' master spies. The last invitation went to the Center, the enigmatic master of the Council. Unfortunately, he wanted to make you work for it, and sicced his villains against you in a series, daring you to face them down one by one. The conference itself quickly went downhill. Before Lord Recluse could arrive, Longbow attacked. Nemesis had tipped them off to the conference to help eliminate rivals. The battle was joined, and it was up to you to clear forces of good from the place. The Conference ended up as a near disaster, but little blame fell on you. Whatever Lord Recluse had wanted to impart to the gathered criminals will just have to wait until Viridian can get someone else to do his dirty work. Missions I'll give you the basics of the operation. You deserve that. It's a gathering. Gang bosses, criminal leaders, lots of big bad-guys. And that's the problem. They'll be difficult to wrangle, unless they know we're strong enough to bring them in by force if necessary. That's where you come in. Gather a group of cronies, and deliver the messages I give you to the targets I give you. Most of them won't be willing to listen until you've beaten some sense into them. So be ready. And I again suggest you bring along some more black-masks for this. Briefing Your first target is Sebastian Frost, the head of the Family. He's too smart to resist you, but his thugs won't be. I want him brought in as a message. Oh, and he may be meeting with others. Take some spare invitations. You never know. Mission Objectives * Capture Sebastian Frost ** Abduct Sebastian Frost *** Escape with Sebastian Frost According to Viridian's info, Frost should be meeting with someone here. You didn't expect it would be the Nemesis Army. Enemies Notable NPC's * Sebastian Frost (Captive) * Nemesis (Archvillain) Quotes Sebastian Frost: "No, Lord Nemesis. It's always good to see you." Nemesis: "Excellent. Now, there are many ties between our organizations, and I think it's time to strengthen them." Sebastian Frost (to player): "What are you doing here?" Nemesis: "Providing me some sport. Step aside Sebastian." Debriefing Nemesis, huh? That's good and bad. The good is that word will get out about you, and about the message. The bad is Nemesis. He works with plans inside plans inside plans. We have to assume that he knew you'd be there, and wanted to be there himself for a reason. But that's not your concern. You did okay. Briefing Next up is Tub Ci, the leader of the Tsoo. Unfortunately for him, his location is about to be tipped off to the Paragon Police and Longbow. Fortunately for you, I know exactly where he is. Fortunately for me, you pulling his tattooed behind out of the fire will help him to trust the invitation, and the Tsoo don't trust easily. Mission Acceptance You'll travel to Paragon City by submarine, and infiltrate the place where Tub Ci is making his last stand. Tub Ci is smart, so he'll probably be willing to fight alongside you. Just worry about the PPD and Longbow, and get Tub Ci out of there. Viridian hands you an invitation for Tub Ci. Mission Objectives You snuck past groups of captured Tsoo being hauled away by the PPD. Tub Ci should be inside * Invite Tub Ci ** Free Tub Ci *** Lead Tub Ci out (Multiple Longbow and PPD Ambushes, including Hero:Ballista) Enemies Notable NPC's * Tub Ci (Elite Boss, Ally) * Ballista (Hero) Quotes Tub Ci: Thank you for the assistance. I will give this request the utmost consideration. Debriefing That went very well. Tub Ci contacted my agents from a safe house. He'll be there. Good work. You did good. Briefing Your next target is Dreck, the leader of the Freakshow. He's in town inspecting the troops out on Sharkhead Isle. He won't listen to reason. Beat him senseless, and leave the invitation. If he shows up, great. If not, his loss. Mission Acceptance Don't expect any friendly faces. Even if Dreck would like to go, he's still gotta fight you to keep his Freaks from thinking he's afraid of you. Mission Objective(s) * 'Invite' Dreck ** Defeat Dreck Enemies Notable NPC's * Dreck (Archvillain) Quotes "Let me show you how to hurt!" "Are you gonna start fighting soon or what?" "I know what the problem is! I'm too sober!" "I think I'm gonna need a new arm! Cool!" "We should do that again..." "sometime..." Debriefing Dreck will be publicly angry for a while, but his people have already contacted me. Well done. He had to fight to save face. It's how things are in a pack of wolves like that. Briefing Crey industries is very large, very powerful, and very corrupt. I already attempted to invite the countess here using more diplomatic channels. Now it's time to show her what happens when she doesn't want to play nice. That's your job. She's visiting some of her holdings over in Nerva. I want you to break in and convince her to drop by the little party I'm having, or else I might send you again. Mission Acceptance I should warn you. The Countess has a habit of modifying herself with stolen genetic powers used in her hero-clone program. Usually mental abilities. The point is, this won't be easy. Viridian hands you an invitation for Countess Crey. Mission Objective(s) * 'Invite' Countess Crey ** Deliver invitation Enemies Notable NPC's * Countess Crey (Archvillain) Quotes "The nerve of that Viridian! I can't be seen at an Arachnos conference now!" "I expected Viridian to send a 'persuader', but I am surprised he would send you." "You dog!" "This is a waste of my time!" "I can't be defeated like that! I have a board meeting tomorrow!" "I hope you're proud of yourself." Debriefing The Countess is covering that little incident up. But she got the message. She'll be there. Briefing The next one will be difficult. Very difficult. I have an invitation for the Center, the leader of the Council. He won't fight you. He's over 90 years old, and though he's a mutant, he has no combat mutations. What he does have is an extremely devious mind, 70 years of experience, and his own army with numerous meta-human assets. He's grown conservative with age, but even more cunning. He's rebuffed every other offer to meet, but with all the others whom you've gathered already, he's let my agents know he might be interested. That is, if whoever I send can survive to deliver the invitation. That's your job. Mission Acceptance Some things you should know. First, the Center has the technology to keep you from teleporting out even after you've delivered the message. Second, he's sure to have some strange game cooked up for you. And don't expect an easy time. The normal Council troops are bad. Fanatically loyal. We think that might be tied into the Center's mutation, actually. But worse even than the troops are the metahuman villains who form the Council. We know of at least 6. Some or all of them may even be accompanying the Center at this time, so be prepared for the worst. Enemies Notable NPC's *The Center (Council Leader) *Archon Burkholder (Archvillain) *Maestro (Archvillain) *Vandal (Archvillain) *Nosferatu (Archvillain) *Arakhn (Archvillain) *Requiem (Archvillain) Quotes "Ah. I've been waiting for you to arrive." "I know about the meeting, and I might consider attending." "However, I need something in exchange." "You've beaten Dreck, and the Countess Crey, and even Nemesis." "But I want to see what you can do against my villains." "If you can defeat the first one, that will be enough." "But there are 5 more who are waiting for a chance at you." "You don't have to fight them, but then you will know that you are a coward, and I will know that you lack the resolve to threaten my organization." "That's enough talking." "Let's see just how powerful you are." "Let the battle begin!" "Let us begin." Debriefing VillainName? You're alive? Huh. Didn't expect that. Well, it's a good thing. I'm going to need to tap you for security at the conference. Rumor is that it might have leaked to Longbow. Briefing I could really use you at this conference. I have a bad feeling that something's going to go wrong, and I want some back up there when it happens. So far you've been able to handle everything I've thrown at you. I think you at least deserve to see the end of it. Mission Acceptance If something happens, take care of it. The conference has to go on. Enemies Notable NPC's *The Center (Council Leader) *Arakhn (Archvillain) *Requiem (Archvillain) *Countess Crey (Archvillain) *Hopkins (Archvillain) *Dreck (Archvillain) *Tub Ci (Archvillain) *Sebastian Frost (Citizen) *Nemesis (Archvillain) *Ballista (Archvillain) Quotes The Center: "While we wait for this to begin, I have one question I'd like to voice, which I'm sure is on everyone's mind." Tub Ci: "Why have we been gathered here?" Countess Crey: "What is Lord Recluse's masterplan?" Dreck: "Is this going to be open bar?" The Center: "No. The question we should all be asking is:" The Center: "What is Nemesis doing here?" Nemesis: "A good question, which will be answered just about..." Nemesis: "Now." Longbow Officer: "This is a Longbow action!" Longbow Ballista: "You are all under arrest!" Tub Ci: "How did they find us?" Nemesis: "Elementary! I told them!" Tub Ci: "WHAT?" Countess Crey: "WHAT?" Sebastian Frost: "WHAT?" Dreck: "WHAT?" Arakhn: "WHAT?" Requiem: "WHAT?" Longbow Officer: "WHAT?" Longbow Ballista "WHAT?" Nemesis: "Those of you who are captured or defeated will be out of my way." Nemesis: "And those of you who escape I might even invite them into my coming empire." Nemesis: "And as for me, well, this body is merely a robotic duplicate!" Nemesis: "So, lay on, all of you!" The Center: "And this is why I never invite Nemesis to anything." Nemesis: "Let's see how well you fare!" Tub Ci: "You are mad!" Countess Crey: "Nemesis, you MANIAC!" Sebastian Frost: "Crack some heads, VillainName!" Dreck: "Finally, I almost fell asleep!" The Center: "This should be interesting to watch." Arakhn: "This is all your fault, Requiem!" Requiem: "This is all your fault, Arakhn!" Debriefing The conference was a disaster, Nemesis has advanced his own agenda, Longbow and the heroes nearly caught everyone, and now I have to prepare a report on this fiasco for Lord Recluse. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. But, you did fine. It would have been much worse if you hadn't been on the scene. I owe you for that. I need to develop some solid counter-strategies to handle this if I want to keep my head. We're done. But it was... productive to work with you. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts Category:CoV Contacts Level 40-44 Category:CoV Contacts Level 45-50 Category:Archvillains